


Three Broken Birds

by uglywombat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: They say misery loves company. It’s a shame the saying doesn’t come with the disclaimer: don’t fall for your friends with benefits.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Carol Danvers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader/Carol Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Three Broken Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you've read my stuff you KNOW I'm a HOE for Bucky and Carol. But together? I may have imploded. 
> 
> Also, I haven't written enough of it, but, friends with benefits is one of my favourite tropes. EVER. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this!

In the scheme of things, you knew coming to the party drowning in an already sour mood was most likely one of the worst ideas in the history of mankind. 

Having survived what had possibly been the most destructive experiment during your time with SHIELD, one that ended in you being written up by HR and NOT Tony Stark, you absolutely needed to let off some steam. 

You probably should have gone to the gym and taken your anger and frustration out on the punching bag and then sat in the steam room to get the remaining green gunk that is still steeped in your pores. You could have meditated by the lake with some angry heavy metal music and the makeshift Iron Man voodoo doll. Hell, if you’d name-dropped Tony, Bruce would have let you take a bat to one of the cars in the garage that cost at least ten times your yearly salary.

No. Instead, you allowed Bucky to talk you into going to Sam’s rooftop terrace in Vinegar Hill, whilst you suffocated in the black cloud of the epically failed experiment that had all but destroyed your lab. And your hair. And your ego.

And then Tony has opened up his big trap and made things ten times worse by blaming you.

The tequila burns as you take another oversized shot, your face scrunching as the liquid chars a path down your throat and you groan. Or rather, make a noise that sounds to be a cross between a pterodactyl and a crow. You can feel concerned eyes burning into your back as you slouch over the bar overlooking the glittering East River. Hues of pumpkin orange, apricot, honey and Tuscan sun paint the heated sky above as you sulkily retreat into yourself. 

Tony Stark is a prick for making a mockery of the experiment he had single-handedly destroyed but you’re mostly mad at yourself for letting him get to you so easily. 

It’s also stiflingly hot. The air is thick with humidity and heat and your skin crawls with sweat as you stare out over the darkening water. 

The tension magically lifts as a firm body presses against your back and soft lips find the exposed skin on your neck. 

“You sure that’s a good idea with everyone watching?” Your voice is weighted with exhaustion and your movements are lethargic as you pour yourself another shot and one for Bucky. 

The deep chuckle reverberates against your skin as you feel him burrow into the crook of your neck and inhale your perfume. “Doll, I don’t think what happens between us is much of a secret anymore after Clint walked in on us in the gym bathroom.”

Your skin burns and stomach drops at the vivid memory. You can still see every micro-expression play across his face as he walked in on you sandwiched between Bucky and Carol on the very bench you had seen Clint sitting on as you had snuck in for a post-run quickie. 

Your relationship with the blonde Captain and brunette soldier is casual, fun, and therapeutic. A drunken confession after a particularly steamy movie night, when Bruce had accidentally chosen  **Shame** as his movie, had seen you fucked into the oblivion on the kitchen bench as your colleagues slept on completely unawares. It was a literal threesome dream come true.

After that night, three lonely souls, damaged from tainted pasts and looking for an escape, interweaved into a clandestine liaison that has seen you slowly but surely falling for the only certain and steadfast thing in your life. But that is a potential disaster best left forgotten in the crevices of your heart.

A breathy shudder escapes your lips as the cool vibranium caresses the bare skin of your waist, your shirt riding up against his arm. You can feel the stress being sucked from your body as his heady, woody scent invades your space. The refreshing metal vibrates against your overheated skin and you can feel yourself being slowly dragged down into the soft sub-space you’ve been desperately longing for all week. 

“Wanna talk about the big green elephant in the room?”

You shake your head, turning around to press your chest into his ripped body. Pouty lips greedily claim yours as rapacious hands grasp your short-clad ass. Despite the dark blue eyes of his vanilla Captain boring into you both, you grip onto dark brunette locks as you deepen the kiss, desperate to feel something other than the utter contempt that has clouded you all day.

Steve tuts nearby and you can’t help but giggle as Bucky pulls away. 

“What happened today?” Bucky asks, steely eyes trying to translate the small sad smile playing on your lips.

“Stark ruined my experiment. Nearly got me fired. He’s a rich dick. Not much else to say. Don’t want to talk about it,” you mutter in between pressing needy kisses along the line of his hard-cut jaw and neck in a desperate attempt to forget about the cluster-fuck event. “I need you.”

You’re already losing yourself in the heady, sexy aura radiating off of his body. The murky cock-drunk cloud is quickly forming and all you want is to go back to his apartment and literally fuck away the memory of the day. 

Bucky chuckles, caging you against the bar, owning the small space you stand in. You can’t breathe. “Be careful what you’re asking for, little princess, because I’m in a definite mood and I will not go easy on you.”

A huge rush of excitement literally flows through you like a tsunami and the way your body shudders makes the brunette soldier smirk darkly. Fluttering your eyelashes and stepping up on your toes, you whisper into his ear, “I want you to ruin me.”

It’s the only confirmation he needs. Bucky grips you by the hand and kisses you heatedly, his tongue burning against yours, before pulling you towards the doors of the apartment, the two full shots sit forgotten on the bar. Sam is calling after you both but neither of you acknowledges him, both too lost in your desire and promising thoughts. 

You stay close in the elevator, Bucky furiously typing on his phone as the cart descends to the ground floor. You know he’s texting Carol to see if she’s available to join you and god, you hope she is. You’ve spent many an evening or stolen moment with one of your triad, the other unavailable or the urgency to great. The casual nature of your relationship leaves the door wide open for different opportunities. 

But tonight you desperately want them both.

Long fingers incessantly tease and caress the bare skin of your thigh as you make the brisk walk to Bucky’s apartment in Downtown Brooklyn. You find comfort in the cold feel of the vibranium arm and clean, woody scent of his body wash and cologne. 

In the cool foyer of his condo, you find Carol waiting patiently, her back leant against the marble wall and her long legs stretched out before her. The navy ball cap she wears brings out the warmth in her chocolate eyes and your mind quickly dissolves to the filthiest depths of your imagination. Bucky chuckles, instantly picking up on the vibration in your skin as you buzz with excitement under Carol’s heated gaze. 

Pushing herself off of the wall, the blonde Captain saunters over to you with an energy that literally makes you melt. Her dominant aura is intoxicating and you’re quick to evaporate into her hungry kiss. Gripping the thin material of her ragged Ramones t-shirt, you push your body flush with her, not giving a shit about anyone else in the busy foyer.

Nothing is said in the elevator ride up to Bucky’s floor as you stand in between your lovers, their heat radiating against you, your head leant against the wall behind you. 

The air is rife with anticipation, electricity, and tension as Bucky leads you through his apartment and into the bedroom, Carol right on your tail. You can feel her hungry eyes undressing you as you are pulled towards the bed. 

  
Heavy hands and hot lips are on you the second you come to a stop. Carol dominates the kiss, her hands controlling your face as Bucky is quick to remove your clothes. The sound of cotton ripping rings in the room as he tears the singlet from your torso, giving little care to the delicate mesh bra that follows suit. 

But you don’t give much thought to the wasted garment or the constant expense of replacing your lingerie, the need to submit is so strong under their touch nothing else matters. 

Bucky is no less tender in wrenching your shorts down your legs, the material biting against your tender skin as he drops to his knees behind you. Sharp teeth mar and mark the supple flesh of your ass, the coarse beard tickling you as he moves. 

Your skin pebbles against the cool air pumping through the central air system, a welcomed relief from the hot and humid New York streets. It makes falling into the soft abyss of that compliant safe space all the more easy. 

The faint taste of beer and lemon lingers on Carol’s tongue, the scent of her spicy perfume dreamy. Her hands linger on your face momentarily before descending to your breasts, cupping the soft globes. 

You gasp into the kiss as Bucky’s teeth latch onto the delicate skin of your upper thigh before he quickly stands and drags you around into a starved and demanding kiss. As you kiss him back with comparable need, you can just hear Carol remove her clothes as she stands behind you, close enough that you can feel the heat from her skin. 

The push and pull between the two dominant forces is a robust vortex that you are easily swept into. Giving total and utter control to Bucky and Carol is easy and indescribably satisfying. You can’t help but feel safe and worshipped under their assertive touch. 

You feel Carol press her naked body against your back as your hands explore the hard planes before you, Bucky’s skin scorching your fingertips. Soft but firm lips map the line of your neck and shoulders as the blonde explores your breasts from behind as the tall brunette pulls away from you. 

Your eyes locked onto the heated grey orbs before you, you are transfixed as Bucky starts to remove his clothes. His skin, sweet and soft like honey, glistens in the low light of his apartment. He is long and lithe like a gymnast, with finely sculpted muscles.

“Use your words, princess,” Bucky commands huskily and smirks as your whole body shivers, the timbre of his voice just as effective as his tongue. 

“Please can I taste you, Sir?” 

A rush of arousal warms your blood as Carol hums against your skin, her tongue lathing your neck gently. “Such a good girl, asking her Sir for permission.” Her honey-like voice vibrates against your skin before her hands come to rest on your shoulders. With a nod of his head, she pushes gently, assisting you to your knees on the soft wool rug. 

You watch on as Bucky cups his hardening cock, thick and veiny, closing the gap between you. A firm feminine hand on your jaw is your indication to open for your Sir and you’re quick to obey. Opening wide and pushing your tongue out, you feel the soft hand gently collect your hair and tug playfully. 

Linking your hands behind your back in a well-rehearsed scene, you close your eyes and relish in the instantaneous taste of Bucky on your tongue. He is weighty, gentle as he slowly fucks your mouth, his hands constant and comforting on your face. You hum in delight at his earthy and salty flavour, sucking and savouring, the vibration spurring him to grip your head.

Like a graceful leopard, Carol silently drops behind you onto her knees, pressing against your back as her fingers caress a path down your spine. A sharp tap on your ass and you obediently spread your knees further apart. 

Lithe fingers press against and tease your soaked pussy with precision. A throaty chuckle coupled with the vulgar sound of your arousal playing on Carol’s fingers makes your knees weak. 

Strong fingers caress your cheeks, encouraging you to look up into the stormy eyes watching you carefully. His jaw clicks and teeth catch his rough pink bottom link as he measures the push and pull of his hips. 

“You are such a good girl for your Sir and Mistress.” His voice is the perfect marriage of rough and honey. “You missed us a lot, didn’t you baby?”

The hum in the back of your throat catches as long fingers drag along the sensitive walls of your channel, your eyes rolling back in bliss. Bucky takes delight in your nonsensical moans as a soft hand gently grasps your neck and long fingers fuck you gently. “So wet, baby,” Carol coos darkly against your ear, her lips teasing the flesh along your neck. 

You gasp for air as Bucky withdraws from your mouth, his thumb gently caressing the lax muscles surrounding your lips. He drops to his knees before you and holds your gaze with such intensity that your heart skips several beats. The soldier cups your cheek with one hand whilst the other joins Carol’s, languidly exploring and teasing you. “Have you touched yourself since you stayed over last week?” 

A shuddering breath leaves your lips and you can’t help but whimper as Bucky drags the palm of his hand over your needy clit. “No, Sir.”

A warm smile melts your entire core. “Good girl. You know Carol and I are the only people allowed to make you come. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

You are rewarded with a heated kiss, all teeth and tongue as soft feminine lips caress your neck, teeth nipping are your delicate flesh. It is always like this: you are easily pulled down into the warm pool of submission when surrounded by the dominant and giving duo. 

So lost in the fuzzy cloud of passion, you barely register the teasing fingers leaving you and Bucky dragging you onto the bed. Despite your lack of awareness, your body naturally complies with the hot hands positioning you onto all fours. Your ass high in the air, you keen as two large hands take your cheeks and squeeze.

A salacious tongue maps a path that makes you burn hot. Bucky has no shame, lathing your tight ring with a starved groan, his hands pinching and pulling you. Your hands grip the dark navy comforter as thick fingers tease your sopping lips. 

The chuckle before you prompts you to look up and you are greeted by the sight of Carol spread out before you. Lithe fingers caress your cheek before gripping your hair and encouraging you to scent her glistening pussy. “Use your tongue, baby girl,” she huskily commands, “just like your Sir.”

You relish in the heady sweet nectar before you, lapping eagerly at Carol’s soft lips. Clearly pleased by your enthusiasm and vigour, your golden lover gives Bucky a knowing look. The vibrations of your hum as the brunette soldier concentrates his attention on your clit spurs her to tighten her grip on your hair. 

The room is filled with a symphony of carnal babbles, moans and muffled wails as you work in tandem to please. Your head swims in the foamy sea of fervour as Bucky slowly drags you to the precipice, his hands clasping your shaking thighs with some force. 

The more time you spend with the dominant duo, the longer you have allowed them to rip you apart between the sheets and put you back together piece by piece, the more aggrandized your need grows. Your yearning cultivates with each passing fling and ravage. 

Carol grips your face and holds you still as she rides out her orgasm, drawing her fluttering clit over your tongue. Her sobs fill the room and you drown, pulled down deeper into the abyss. Pleasing her, bringing her the satisfaction she needs makes you feel complete. “Thank you, baby.” Her warm caramel voice draws you back into the present, her lips soft and moist against yours as she kisses you hungrily.

Bucky pulls away from your sopping pussy, the tell-tale of arousal trickling down your thigh as he sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of your ass. He chuckles as you mewl wantonly into Carol’s kiss, a hand firmly cracking your behind. 

“Are you ready to take my cock, baby?” he croons into your ear, wrapping his hands around your chest and cupping your breasts. Pressing his hardon between your thighs, running himself through your arousal you can’t help the desperate mewl drawn between your teeth. “Use your words, baby.”

Carol pulls her lips from yours, rubbing her thumb over the wetness collecting on your pout.

“Please fuck me, Sir,” you beg wantonly, pressing your ass back against him. 

In a blur of feverish kisses, Carol distracts you as Bucky throws his hands against the fabric bedhead and pulls you onto his thick cock. She swallows your squeal, fingers clutching your hair tightly. 

You know better than to move. Buried to the hilt you wait for Carol’s hands to rest on your hips for she is the conductor of this movement of the symphony, as she always is. You relish in the delicious burn and stretch as you focus on the warmth of his cock. 

And you wait like a good girl. Your hands grip Bucky’s broad shoulders as you dampen the temptation to move, to scratch that needy itch to feel him drag along your walls. 

But Carol takes her time. You dare not watch as she kisses a path down your chest, her fingers languidly exploring the point where your body joins Bucky’s. A breathy mewl is hungrily silenced by perfectly pink lips as the blonde captain draws her hot tongue over your clit. The brunette hisses into your mouth as you feel her tongue dance along his cock. 

“You are taking him so well, princess,” Carol hums, her breath heated against the pool of arousal seeping onto Bucky’s cock. “Such a pretty pussy for Sir’s cock.”

A vibranium hand grips the back of your head, keeping you firmly in place as you shudder against the tongue teasing your clit. He chuckles as you wail desperately, your clit still sensitive from his tongue. You’re entranced by the way his teeth clench his bottom lip, his eyes focused on the bobbing blonde head between your legs. 

Your orgasm hits you like the Shanghai Maglev. Two sets of hands keep you still, Carol’s tongue controlling your course through your orgasm. Bucky talks incessantly as you crest and fall, praising you as you lose yourself in the earth-shaking peak. 

And before you can regain your bearings, the brunette is moving. His movements are sharp and decisive, perfectly jutting against your sensitive clit as Carol whispers in your ear. Before this damaged triad, you had never enjoyed the praise but now… 

As time has gone on, you have found yourself longing to hear the encouraging praises of your dominant others more and more. Even in the most mundane of days or activities, you’ve felt flat not hearing a reassuring whisper or salacious praise. 

Messy kisses are shared as Bucky fucks you vigorously, Carol’s hands sitting firmly on your hips as she guides you up and down his thick cock. However, it isn’t long until you find yourself pinned to the bed, Carol lapping furiously on your clit as Bucky throws your legs over his shoulders and fucks you. 

You finally submerge into the cloudy sub-space place, succumbing wholly to the two dominant superheroes fight to drop you over the precipice for a third and final time. 

And when you do, you see stars. Your walls clench furiously around Bucky’s thick cock, your clit pulsing against Carol’s tongue as you wail. You barely register the warm flood of his orgasm, or the blonde Captain furiously fingering herself to the brink as you fly. 

Fucked and satiated, you lie in between the two hot bodies, gasping for air and trying to focus your vision. The weight and the worry of the past day is all but forgotten as soft, delicate kisses are pressed against your skin. 

For a moment, you allow yourself to imagine waking up to this every day. To rise each morning to a room full of love, feeling safe, and wanted. You haven’t felt like this in a long time and it terrifies you. Your track-record with relationships is polluted and you bear the emotional scars still. 

Passively you allow Bucky to pull you into the bathroom and under the hot spray of the shower as Carol disappears into the kitchen. Languidly, you kiss and bathe each other, the heated air thick with the scent of the soldier’s sandalwood body wash. It draws you further into the subspace you were slowly fighting your way out of, but Bucky is quick to pull you back with those deep grey eyes. 

The peace of the shower nearly dissolves as Carol joins you, saved by the sound of the doorbell. 

Once you are dry and dressed in one of his t-shirts with naught but your panties, you are quick to be pulled into the open living space. 

**Die Hard** plays in the background as you share pizza and beer, huddled together on some cushions in front of the couch. You finally go into the actual details of the disastrous experiment gone wrong. How Tony had disregarded every warning you had given regarding the strange alien treasure box and the disastrous consequences of Iron Man taking a laser to the organic lock.    
  


It’s hard to ignore the sick feeling in your stomach as you battle with the longing to make this a permanent and sacred thing as you listen to your lovers reminisce about their weeks. Until you’re pulled back into the warm thoughts of life with two other souls. It’s easy to imagine yourself racing home from the Tower to prepare dinner for your lovers before curling up on the couch to watch  **Game of Thrones** . 

“You’ve gone quiet. Is everything okay?”

You snap out of your thoughts to see Carol and Bucky watching you carefully, their concern painted on their faces. Shrugging weakly, you force yourself to take another piece of pizza and chew numbly. 

“So what do you think? The Catskills are close enough that if we get called in we won’t be too far enough, but we will have some peace and quiet.”

The pizza limps in your hand as you slowly unravel the holiday plan. Do friends with benefits vacation together? Is this moving into dangerous feelings territory?

A warm hand pulls the slice from your hand whilst another cups your cheek. “You need to use your words, Princess.”

Fat tears fall over your cheeks and you’re quick to wipe them away. The panic starts to set in as your heart races, trying to force yourself up from the couch, the warning bells ringing in your ears. “I need… I need to go.” 

“Wait, stop,” Carol begs pulling you back onto the cushion. “What is going on?” Your lip wobbles as you try to pull yourself from her gaze to lock onto Bucky’s dark eyes. 

“I can’t…” It aches your very soul as the words build. “I can’t lie anymore. I’m falling for you both. I’m so sorry, I know this was supposed to be casual…”

“Woah,” Bucky calmly shushes you, pressing a thick finger to your lips. “Darling, what… what are you saying?” His stormy eyes sparkle fiercely and your heart cracks under the weight. 

“I’m falling in love with you. Both of you.”

The silence is sickening, so thick and heavy on the air as you sit on the suddenly cold floor, too afraid to look at anyone. Your heart beats so hard and so fast you feel woozy under the pressure. 

And then you feel a warm hand capture yours. Looking up, you see Carol taking the cool vibranium hand in hers, linking fingers. “Bucky and I were going to talk to you about this in the Catskills, but I guess now is a perfect time.” Clearing her throat, she squeezes your hand and you feel Bucky link his warm flesh hand with yours. “We are falling in love with you too.”

Your heart swells as Bucky tearily nods before kissing you frantically, his tongue desperately marking yours. Pink lips seek out the heated skin on your neck, scenting you as Carol leans against you. She pulls you from Bucky, her kiss dominant and frenzied, her hand coming to rest over your racing heart. 

Pulling away, you grip both their hands tightly and draw yourself up onto your knees. “Let’s take this to the bedroom and make it official. But first, I’m going to call Steve and rub it in his face.”

Bucky chuckles as you reach for his phone and skip into the kitchen, furiously pressing against the screen. “She’s not really going to call him,” he tries to tell himself as Carol gives him a knowing smile. 

“Hey Steve, guess what?” Your voice sing songs as you dance around the kitchen. “I fu…..”

With a precision that you had only dreamt of, the phone cracks on the kitchen tiles and the offending remote control clatters on the bench. 

“Bucky! I wanted to rub it in his face!” You pout, gesticulating to the cracked phone on the floor at your feet. 

“Baby,” Carol coos, stalking towards you with a swing in her hips that ignites every molecule of desire in your body, “we don’t have time to be bragging. Get your ass on the bed or you will learn you can pull muscles you’ve never heard of.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this 🧡 Feedback is always welcome 💋


End file.
